


Soulmates

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [118]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NOT a soulmate au in the traditional sense of the word, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Boyfriend Squad discusses the merits of fanfiction tropes
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: LAOFT Extras [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365505
Comments: 27
Kudos: 362





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> taking place hrrrrrrm lets say 2 years after the main story. NOT a soulmate au, mostly!
> 
> thank you to @airiervessel for beta reading this schmoop fest!!!

“It’s definitely an interesting concept,” said Patton, idly swirling little patterns in the back of Roman’s shirt.

“You think so?” said Roman eagerly, rolling in Logan’s arms to face Patton, “Only, there’s two major directions I could take it and I’m not sure which I like better,”

“Which are?” prompted Virgil.

“Well,” said Roman, “I could make it so the soulmarks _would supersede_ the rivalry, and the conflict comes about because Romeo and Juliet don’t actually tell anyone they’re soulmates. Or I could make it so the rivalry supersedes the soulmarks and everybody knows they’re soulmates so when they try to tell their parents they get shot down anyway,”

“Ouch,” said Patton.

“Which one?”

“Yes,” replied Patton, laughing.

“Fair enough,” Roman laughed back.

“Is this meant to eventually be-”

Logan hesitated.

“What was the term? Puff?”

“Fluff,” said Roman, reaching down to squeeze Logan’s hand on his stomach, “And sort of, I do intend to change the ending because I’m not a _monster_ like the traitorous William.”

“It is interesting of you to change the genre from tragedy to romance,” said Logan, and Roman could feel him smiling against the back of his shoulder.

“Oh we are _not_ getting into this today, babe, I’ll never finish outlining if you get me started now,” giggled Roman, elbowing him.

“Very well,” said Logan, nuzzling, “I will refrain. Not that you have been doing much successful outlining.”

Roman’s notebook had in fact been abandoned off to the side for several minutes. Roman elbowed Logan again.

“It’s true but you shouldn’t say it,” he muttered.

“I do really like this.” said Patton, smiling up at Roman, “I don’t know if I said that yet, but it’s very romantic, little marks for your soulmate.”

“Well I didn’t come up with that, just this version.”

“Who did?” said Virgil.

“Oh, hell if I know,” said Roman, “It’s just, um – one of those things that’s sort of ubiquitous.”

“Ten dollar word, kiddo,” said Patton dryly.

“Can it be a ten kiss word?” said Roman immediately.

Patton let out a short burst of bell-song laughter, squirming up the picnic blanket to pepper kisses along Roman’s jaw.

Roman shifted onto his back, scooting toward Patton and pulling Logan with him until they were both snuggled to the sides of Roman’s chest and Virgil pressed against Patton’s back.

“It does sound… convenient,” said Virgil, considering. “It would certainly have made our first meeting simpler,”

“You’d be surprised, I’ve seen soulmate AUs that are anything but simple,”

Virgil snorted, and Patton smiled against Roman’s chest.

“What about you, Specs?” said Roman, “What do you think of soulmates?”

Logan tapped idly on Roman’s chest.

“I think… as you have described them to me, at least, they are rather exclusive of the aromantic spectrum,”

“That’s fair,” said Roman.

“I believe it is more accurate to say not everyone has soulmates,” Logan continued, “I doubt it is imposed on people who have no such need for an intimate relationship to feel fulfilled,”

“Very reasonable,” said Roman, kissing his forehead.

There was a pause, in which the air prickled with… something, and Patton sat up rather abruptly.

Roman glanced up.

“What’s up, Pretty Party?”

Patton was watching Logan with a curious, intent expression.

“… Patton?” said Logan nervously.

Patton got a tiny, confused smile on his face.

“You said ‘has,’” he said quietly.

“What do you mean, Pat?” said Roman, even as Logan went suddenly stiff under his arm.

Patton grinned.

“He said ‘is accurate,’ and ‘has soulmates.’ Plural,” said Patton, looking positively gleeful.

Roman stared for a few more uncomprehending seconds before abruptly feeling like he’d been punched in the stomach.

Virgil sat up behind Patton as well, smiling adoringly at Logan, who was hiding his rapidly warming face in Roman’s side.

“Hey, Specs?” said Roman, a little overcome.

“Go away,” groused Logan, hiding further.

“Nope,” said Roman, his own delighted smile spilling across his face. “I don’t think I will, actually, come on, out you get.”

Logan huffed, looking up at Roman petulantly with his lips pursed and his ears bright red.

“Babe,” said Roman, much less teasing and way softer than he meant to. “Do you think we’re soulmates?”

Logan immediately hid his face again.

“No, don’t hide,” cooed Roman, beaming, “Oh, I- _Logan,_ babe, that’s-”

His voice hitched and Logan instantly looked up, startled, and Roman let out a wet chuckle as tears began to spill out of the corners of his eyes.

“Roman?” said Logan, alarmed.

“I’m fine,” croaked Roman. “I really- I really am but _fuck_ Logan, that’s- that’s really really cute and romantic and I love you so fucking much right now.”

Logan was surpassing red and heading straight for crimson at this point, fidgeting with the neck of Roman’s shirt.

“… I do,” he said quietly, “Think- think that, that is,”

Patton made a shrill, wondrous noise before launching himself across Roman’s chest to grab Logan’s face and press a series of enthusiastic kisses to his mouth between words, each one longer than the last.

“That- is- so- _sweet-_ I- love- you- so- _much-_ ”

The last kiss broke with a quiet gasp, both of them breathless, and Roman promptly sat up and pulled Logan with him so Roman could kiss him himself.

Logan let out a happy little hum and shivered when Roman ran his thumb across Logan’s wrist before gingerly taking his hand. They pulled apart, and Roman raised Logan’s hand to his lips to press another kiss there, smiling fondly when Logan’s blush continued to rise.

Virgil leaned across then, running his fingers down the side of Logan’s face with a look so soft it resembled nothing so much as dreamy cloud cover.

“Hello, my soulmate,” said Virgil.

Logan made a noise rather resembling a whistling tea kettle before cupping Virgil’s face in his hands and kissing him. Virgil responded _very_ enthusiastically, before reaching over Roman to pick Logan right up off the ground and settle him in his lap.

“Hey!” said Roman, playfully offended, “Thief.”

Virgil just held his other arm out with a smirk, and Roman couldn’t help but follow Patton into Virgil’s embrace even as he huffed and rolled his eyes.

Virgil flopped back and somehow still managed to make it look graceful, all three of them gathered against his chest. Reaching over, Roman grabbed Logan’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“Soulmates sounds great, Specs,” he said wetly.

Logan squeezed back.

“… I’m glad,” he replied quietly.

“Sounds perfect,” Patton agreed.

Perfect- yeah. Perfect sounded right.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) and [discord!](https://discord.gg/NzpN5Dk)


End file.
